My Demon Lord
by Hiei81
Summary: Fluffy-samaX older Rin. Rin's comeing of age. Can a tragedy make Fluffy-sama figure out how much she means to him? I know i know, sounds cheese. It's acctually better then it sounds, promise!
1. Prologue: My Demon Lord

Ok, kiddies! Welcome to "My Demon Lord." My name is Hiei81 and i will be your annoyance today.

clears throat I don't own or operate machinery while writing this fanfic...

Fluffy-sama: And...?

Hiei81:... who said there was an "and?"

Fluffy-sama:... say it.

Hieie81: But but but... but. Horse shoes.

Fluffy-sama?????? What?

Hiei81: I don't know. FINE! I don't own any Inuyasha characters! HAPPY?!

Fluffy-sama: Very

Prologue: My Demon Lord

Can't you see?  
Can't you feel?  
Can't you hear  
My heart beating still?  
I wait for you  
My protector  
My shield  
My Demon Lord  
If you will   
I wait for you  
My heart beating still  
I walk behind you  
And follow you trail  
My soul calls  
To yours  
For I wait for  
You still  
When I'm older  
You will know  
What it is  
That you feel  
For me  
But until then  
I wait for you  
My protector  
My shield  
My Demon Lord  
If you will


	2. Chapie One: A New Sensei

YAY for another chapie!

Me no own anything. Promise!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My Demon Lord: Chapie One: A New Sensei

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The freshly chopped grass was wet with dew from the new day. However, it did nothing to slow down the once child Rin. She had long ago turned seventeen and had the woman's monthly. Yet still she went with her Lord to oversee his lands. It was a time she looked forward too. A time when it was just Ua, Un, Jaken, Her Lord and her.

When they returned it was back to training for her. Sesshomaru-sama had made sure she had the best education in the Western Lands. From miles around teachers of body and mind came. Once she learned all she could from one sensei another took its place.

Though Rin could fight with even the most powerful demons, her innocence had not been stripped. She laughs as one who has never shed blood. She plays as one who has never felt pain, and when she's with her Sesshomaru-sama, she doesn't. Long ago she realized she loved him, though she knew she could never have him. Sesshomaru-sama deserved a yokai mate. Not a worthless human.

Blocking an attack from her most recent sparing sensei, she swung her sword and cut him across the chest. Seeming as if in slow-motion, Rin watched her sensei fall back screaming. His name was Rosen, a cat yokai. He had short brown hair with chocolate eyes and pointed ears. Only one of the many yokai she had bested.

Smiling to herself, Rin turned to where she sensed her Sesshomaru-sama. He stood a good ten feet from her. His long, silver hair blowing and golden eyes all seeing. Still smiling she skipped over to her Lord, his face never changing, but his eyes followed her. Rin stopped when she was only a foot away from him and still her smile was in place.

"Sesshomaru-sama! How are you this morning!" The Demon Lord gave her a ghost of a smile, one he reserved only for her. Rin's own smile brightened and she sheathed her sword.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I am finished with Rosen-sansei… may I ask when my next sensei shall arrive?" He nodded, turned, and glided away. Having lived with the seemingly emotionless yokai most of her life, Rin followed, knowing Rosen's corpse will be picked up from where he lay by one of the servants.

Rin followed her demon lord through the long hallway that once had been cold, but now held warmth. He lead her toward his library. She had spent many a nights here, reading her fill on both fiction and nonfiction. It was here that she learned about Inu-Yokai mating.

Blushing at her own wandering mind, she willed the blood from her face to the rest of her body before Sesshomaru-sama smelt her arousal. He glanced behind him, but other than that he gave no indication that he was aware of her presence.

They walked through the big wooden doors to the library, which opened when they approached. This room was Rin's favorite place in the castle. She loved reading more than she loved fighting.

The ceiling was high and the walls curved, so the room made a perfect circle. Everywhere one looked there was a picture. The ceiling, the floor, and the walls. It was a story her Sesshomaru-sama told her once as a child. The exciting journey of an Inu-yokai loving a human and dieing for her. Her lord had never revealed the names of the lovers, but it was exciting nonetheless.

The glided over to a desk by a very large window. This was Sesshomaru-sama's desk, the front faced the door and his back was to the window. This was where he sat and studied for war and upcoming battles.

The Demon Lord stopped and sat at the chair behind the desk. Rin stood in front of the chair that was before the desk, waiting for permission to sit. Sesshomaru-sama waved his hand and Rin sat. A silence moved over them. Most would call it uncomfortable, but not Rin. She knew her Lord was one of little words, so the small human had trained herself to see and translate his actions. Silently she sat there, still smiling, kicking her feet back and forth.

Sesshomaru watched her with fascination, though his face remained stoic. The little child he once knew was no more. Instead, in front of him was a big child of seventeen. One more year and she would come of age. Sesshomaru almost flinched when he thought of that. The memory of years ago, when he walked into this very room to find her reading about Inu-yokai mating, came up. She had been no older than fourteen. 

"Rin?" He watched as she whipped her head to look at him, where moments ago she was gazing at a particular set of books to her left.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" The Demon Lord allowed himself a small smile. She was just too beautiful.

"I have two surprises for you." Her smile widened and she began to jump up and down in her seat. "Ooh! What are they my Lord? Do tell! Please?!" His tiny smile still in place, Sesshomaru bent down behind his desk to retrieve the first gift. When he put it down in her view, Rin squealed, jumped up, and grabbed it. 

"Sesshomaru-sama! This is the book I've been wanting! Thank you!" She twirled around in place and missed the satisfied look that flashed across her Sesshomaru-sama's face. He had known she would like it. Though into all subjects, her favorite by far was romance. That was why he had told her the story carved into the library walls. His father's story.

"Oh, thank you, Sesshomaru-sama! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She was now bouncing in place, holding the book close to her bosom. His eyes softened at the sight, but she needed to stop. Putting up his hand, Sesshomaru watched as the bouncing beauty halted. Her waist-length blue-black hair became limp at her sides. He watched as each piece of hair curled and settled. It made her figure more pronounced and he had to look away. She had worn her usual fighting attire today: black with short sleeves and went to her knees.

Sesshomaru knew she lusted after him, but so did most of the females around the castle. He had long ago wondered what would happen once she came of age. Would she stay with him? Would she leave to find a human mate? Just the thought of another male touching her in any way made his eyes bleed red and caused a growl to start in the back of his throat. He stopped himself before either happened, of course.

Rin watched her Sesshomaru-sama in fascination. He rarely let others view his emotions, but right now his face was contracting as if in pain. Since she didn't like to see her Sesshomaru-sama in pain she decided to interrupt his thoughts, very dangerous if one didn't know how to do it.

"You have another surprise for me, Sesshomaru-sama?" The Demon Lord's gaze shot to hers. She was so beautiful it hurt. With her big amber eyes, small nose, and full lips. Sesshomaru nodded and let out a high pitch yelp. Rin had been studying the Inu-yokai language for a while now and knew the yelp was a form of command for "come."

The seventeen year old human watched as a beautiful Inu-yokai walked in. She had knee length light purple hair with gray eyes, and a red strip on each cheek. The new yokai was tall. Only a few inches shorter then Sesshomaru, where Rin was a good head and a half. The demon wore a very short white kimono that had no sleeves.

Feeling very plain next to the beautiful yokai, Rin bowed and kept her eyes downcast. Sesshomaru saw this, but said nothing.

"This is Yumi. Your new sparing sensei." Rin nodded, but didn't lift her gaze. And while Sesshomaru didn't like it, Yumi was delighted. She circled the small human that she was supposed to teach. An antelope yokai had told her of the Lord of the Western Lands ward. Supposedly, this tiny human girl was strong enough to defeat most higher level demons. However, Yumi wasn't scared. She was, after all, the Southern Lord's daughter.

The female Inu-yokai stopped her circling of the young human and smiled, the laughter in her eyes cruel. Rin shivered at that. She wasn't used to such hatred in one's eyes. Sesshomaru-sama either didn't show emotion or his eyes softened a little. Pulling herself together, as not to seem petty, Rin smiled back.

"I look forward to our sessions, Yumi-sansei." Yumi's smile got bigger.

"As do I child, as do I."


	3. Chapie Two: Three’s a Crowd

Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed!

ArizonaBay... that's it? awwww! But thanks, even if all you did was read!

I don't own any Inuyasha characters. &tear&

&&&&&&&&&

My Demon Lord: Chapie Two: Three's a Crowd

&&&&&&&&&

The sun peaked over the eastern mountains, signifying the new day. The oranges and reds swirled together and created a sight to behold. Rin sighed as the new day's light danced over her face and the meadow she was standing in. The colorful, unopened flowers around her contracted, then spread. Only adding to the allure of the human beauty in its midst's. The Demon Lord of the Western Lands watched her with fascination from behind a couple of trees a ways away. She took a defensive stance first, with her feet shoulder width apart, knees bent, and fists level with her hips.

Slowly, Rin kicked to the side with her right foot, her left one turned to an ninety degree angle to hold her balance as she left her foot in the air for a few seconds. Letting her foot down, Rin took a deep breath and continued her warm-ups for a few more moments.

Sesshomaru watched as his…. Friend completed her daily ritual. She was exhilarating. Her moves precise, as was her timing. It was like watching a yokai. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. How was it a mere mortal could have such power? It must have something to do with the fact that she was raised by him. Sesshomaru thought about this for a second. Could a fraction of his power be transferred to her somehow? Maybe...

Sesshomaru stopped his thoughts. It was preposterous. Impossible. Yet, as Sesshomaru watched Rin warm up, he couldn't help but see the physical difference between her and other humans.

Where her eyes where once a chocolate brown, they were now a bright amber. The coloring not too far off from his half demon brother, Inuyasha. And her puple was curved ever so slightly, so now that it resembled a cats. Her blueish-black hair was abnormally soft and shiny. More like his then a humans. During training she put it up in a tight bun, but Sesshomaru preferred it free and flowing. Her body was small and looked more fifteen than seventeen, but, yet, she still had muscles. Martial art muscles, so it kept her body small and fit.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were caught up in Rin and her mature body, therefore he missed her new instructor... Yumi behind him.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama." Yumi purred into the Western Lord's ear. Said Lord masked his surprise at the woman's closeness, and calmly kept watching Rin.

"Such an ugly creature... Don't you agree my Lord?" Yumi asked the question out of the blue and watched the demon Lords stoic face. She had seen him watching the human and jealousy immediately emerged. He should be watching her. An Inu-Yokai like himself, not some pitiful human who couldn't fight worth a damn.

Gracefully, Yumi glided in front of Sesshomaru and looked over her shoulder at Rin, who was now meditating in a Buddhist stance (crossed legs and arms lying 'lax on her knees). She glanced at the Demon Lord to see him still gazing at the human. Forcing down a growl, Yumi glided around Sesshomaru and prepared to leave in a huff when she felt something grab her forearm.

Smirking inside, Yumi slowly turned, expecting the Demon Lord to pull her to him. She was surprised when her eyes met glowing green hands. "Do not insult Rin again..." The threat was quiet and Sesshomaru didn't move his eyes from the human in the meadow, who was now fighting an imaginary opponent. Letting Yumi's forearm go, he dismissed her as easily as if he hadn't just threatened her life.

Rin leaned over and rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Today she had practiced longer than normal. She just couldn't get her new teacher Yumi out of her head. She was just so... What was the word...? Elite. Yeah, that was it. Elite. The perfect mate for her lord.

That just made Rin furious.

In one fluent move, the human stood up and started fighting again. Kicking higher than intended, Rin couldn't keep her balance and tripped . Falling on her back side, Rin let out a curse that would raise herb Sesshomaru-sama's eyebrow.

Hearing footsteps, however knowing Sesshomaru-sama would never let an outsider in his lands, she didn't worry. Rin glanced around and noticed the intruder of her serenity. Sesshomaru-sama... He was leaning against the closest tree to her. Rin smiled and closed her eyes. With her Lord so near there wasn't any reason to keep her guard up.

"How is this morning treating you, Sesshomaru-sama?" There was silence, then, "Well, now, thank you." Rin smiled again and laid spread eagle on the grass. Thoughts chased themselves in her head. 'If they mate, would Sesshomaru-sama leave me?' and others of the same fear.

Once again opening her eyes, Rin gazed at her Lord for a long time, implanting the way he looked into her brain. Her majestic Demon Lord. "Is there a problem, Rin?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. "No, Sesshomaru-sama." The silence once again stretched over the two, until finally Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Then let us go to dinner." Quietly, The Demon Lord stood and gazed at the human still on the ground. Rin laughed at the sight of her Lord with leaves in his beautiful hair. Standing up herself, the black haired beauty indicated for Sesshomaru-sama to bend over. Slowly, Rin took out every single leaf and smiled when her Lord stared to purr. He had done this many times when Rin was scared or had a nightmare. At first, she had thought it was similar to a cats, but as time passed, she discovered it was too rough. No matter. Rin still liked it. 

Running a hand through her Lord's silver locks one more time before stepping back, Rin gazed up at the calm face of Sesshomaru-sama. He was so content. Slowly his eyes opened to reveal golden irises. So beautiful. Rins own amber eyes stared back at him. Neither knew how long they stood, just gazing at each other. By the time Sesshomaru snapped out of it, the sun was shrinking into the mountains.

"Let us go now, Rin." The beauty nodded and started walking back to the castle. All of a sudden she felt two arms around her waist (Fluffy-sama's arm grew back, aight?!) lifting her up, and gently shifting her until she was bridal-style in Sesshomaru-sama's arms.

Sometime on the way back, Rin had fallen asleep , her head cocked to the side and face buried in Sesshomaru's chest. He gazed at the her as he contemplated waking the female. Finally deciding against it, he took her to her room and laid her down. Before he left, Sesshomaru bent down and lightly kissed Rin's forehead and covered her with a blanket.

'I have decided my Rin... You will become my mate.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There you have it! The third installment! YAY!!!!!!! Please review!

-Hiei81


	4. Chapie Three: Sparing

YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha! sup? Ok, i'm feeling silly. I blame thired period!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahaha! Bo-ya!

K k k k k k k k k.

I have no ownership of any Inuyasha characters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My Demon Lord: Chapie Three: Sparing

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hands. Soft hands. Hands that could destroy, hands that could kill. But they were soft for her. Lightly sliding up her back, claws gently scraping her sensitive skin causing an shiver of anticipation. It was then she noticed her dress. Or lack of. Gasping in realization, she went to cover herself, however the hands grabbed her wrists, preventing her from doing so. Silver hair flowed like silken water around her, cutting off the outside world. Golden irises gazed down at her with lust. It was so warm. So warm...

Rin sat up gasping and looked wildly about. She was in her room, with no one here. A dream? Falling back, Rin gazed at her ceiling and sighed in disappointment. There was no doubt who the silver haired, golden eyed God was- Sesshomaru-sama. Groaning, Rin slipped her covers off and sat at the edge of the bed. That was the fourth in a series of dreams she'd been having. They all start out different and end up with her springing up in her bed alone.

Stretching, the now wide-awake Rin stood up, picked out her out-fit for the day (a training garb, since today was the first day of training with her new sensai), and went to the bathhouse.

The bathhouse was large, with marble walls and flooring. Water had already been heated and drawn for her when she got there. Rose pedals lightly dancing across the calm surface. Smiling at the sight, Rin slowly lowered herself into the water. The caress of the wet element against her naked skin felt wondrous and sensual.

Closing her eyes, Rin could almost see her Lord standing before her. It was his hands touching her, his skin moving against hers, his lips lightly caressing her sensitive skin. Rin sighed and re-opened her eyes. Why did she dream of things that were never meant to pass? Sighing again, she took a root that was a little ways off. Taking it in her hands she lathered it and washed herself up (it's a special root, kind of like soap.)

Once she was finished, Rin rinsed herself off, and got out of the water. Quickly she dried, dressed, and left to met her sensai, where Yumi told her to go in the yesterday morning before they broke the fast. The dungeon.

The dungeon was located under the castle. It was always cold and damp. Even though the dungeon was meant for torturing, it was hardly ever occupied due to Sesshomaru-sama's 'take-no-prisoners' character. Rin gazed around the brick layout. Candles lighted each wall of stone, it was a small room and Rin had only been here once before. To identify a demon who had hurt her while she was off picking flowers without Sesshomaru-sama. She has no idea what happened to the demon.

Yumi was standing to the left, next to a skeleton, wearing a strange training garment (a thigh high mini skirt and a small shirt, that ended just below her D-cup breasts that were left unbound, unlike Rin's own C-cup). The soft light from the candles enhanced the beauty of the Inu-yokai. Her purple hair was in a pony-tail (like Rins) and her cold gray eyes sent a shiver up Rins spine as they locked on her.

"Ward." The small acknowledgement (and insult) was all Rin got. She bowed at the waist, keeping her eyes on Yumi, and said her own acknowledgement. "Yumi-sensai." Then she straitened, but cast her eyes downcast. Not wanting to gaze at such an obvious beauty such as her teacher. Rin watched as Yumi-sensai came from the left to circle her. Then the beautiful Inu-yokai came to stand right in front of her.

Finally deciding to not let Yumi-sensai intimidate her, Rin let her eyes lift and gazed right back. Instead of any of the respect that she got from her other sensei's all that was in the gray eyes was cold hate. Rin stopped the sigh that welled up. She would _not_ look weak in front of this woman.

"For the first sessions, a battle. First to draw blood wins." The human cocked her head.

"Agreed." Both got into their own fighting stance and waited. Yumi glared at the human in front of her. Such a lowly creature shouldn't be able to gain access to the Western Lord.

Rin glared at the Inu-yokai, looking for an opening. Determined to not be the first to act. Since she had grown up with Sesshomaru-sama, Rin was very adapt at waiting and keeping quiet. Yumi was the first to push off with the balls of her feet, gliding effortlessly across strait toward Rin.

Yumi was the first to draw blood. Slicing Rin across her right cheek with a sharp claw. It was a ragged cut that went from her ear to the middle of her chin. Rin hissed in pain and covered the wound with both hands. Hearing a chuckle the black haired beauty glanced up to see Yumi laughing.

"Let us see if you dear Sesshomaru-sama can stand to look at your ugly face now." Yumi sneered.

Dinner

Sesshomaru sat in his chair at the end of the long table in the dinning room. At his left was Rins new sensai, who kept glancing at him. To his right was an empty chair that was suppose to be occupied by his chosen mate. However, she was absent this night- something to do with getting in touch with her feminine side. Comical, really. Considering they had dinner only because said human needed to eat. The Demon Lord of the West needed not to eat. However in the many years of being with Rin he learned that humans, being the frail creatures they were, needed to consume a certain amount of food each day.

Sighing once again at Yumi's attempt to seduce him, Sesshomaru signaled for one of his servers. A green lizard demon answered his call.

"Go and retrieve Rin. I wish for her presents." The demon bowed low before leaving. Minutes later he came back with the called human. The 17-year-old wore her hair down so it covered her face, obscuring his vision of it. She glided to her place by his side.

Sesshomaru felt Yumi smirk, but ignored the Inu to place his gaze only on his chosen. She glanced quickly at him, only to turn back to the soup in front of her.

"Rin." It was only her name, but his tone held a command. Sighing Rin brushed her hair away from her face to gaze at her Sesshomaru-sama fully. What he saw on her face almost made him see red. Almost. Somehow the Demon Lord was able to hold himself in check. Jaken, however, lacked such self-control.

"Human! What happened to you face?!" The toad demon instantly quieted at the glare his master gave him. Rin gnawed on her lower lip as she kept her gaze on her soup. Only glancing up once-an-a-while to look at Sesshomaru-sama from under her long lashes. The Demon Lord kept the full force of his golden eyes on her, until Rin finally sighed again. "It happened during the first session with Yumi-sensai." Sesshomaru-sama's eyes narrowed, but he went back to staring ahead while waiting for her to finish eating.

Sesshomaru was sure his eyes were crimson, almost positive, but since no one was gasping in fear he thanked his self-control again. He had never felt the almost overwhelming yearning to rip someone apart. Who dares lay a hand on his mate? For this Sesshomaru that was the highest offence.

Dinner went by without much conversation. No one wished to talk.

Before either Rin or Yumi asked to be excused from the table Sesshomaru stood up and finally spoke. "Rin... The day of your birth is in a fourth night, is it not?" The beautiful woman nodded her head and gave him a small smile for remembering. "Since it is your 18th year we shall hold a ball," he continued liking the idea when his chosen jumped up from her seat and started to jump around the room while clapping.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama! Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Laughing she ran up to him and did the most shocking thing. She hugged him. As a child Rin was hesitant to even hold his hand. The Demon Lord had made it quite known early his views of anyone touching him. Rin had respected his wishes, instead picking him flowers to make up for the lack of physical contact.

With her arms around his waist, The Demon Lord could feel the length of her body against his. Her soft against his hard. Almost hesitantly, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his chosen's small frame and held her close. Her scent assaulted his sensitive nose, a mixture of vanilla and flowers. He almost couldn't stop himself from bending over and burring his face into her hair.

Rin was surprised her Sesshomaru-sama was allowing this much contact. She hadn't really meant to hug him, it was just... a spontaneous wish that she went with. And with Sesshomaru-sama hugging her back... Rin closed her eyes, sighed, and savored the moment that didn't last long enough.

The Demon Lord felt his lip twitch into a almost smile when he heard the woman in his arms sigh. 'Just a little longer my Rin.'

Yumi bowed and held her hands out to show that she had no intention of attacking.

"Do we have an understanding?" The figure in the corner, blanketed by the shadows, chuckled.

"I will take the girl... I trust the Western Lord will be in your hands?" Yumi nodded and held her smirk. "You trust is well put... Naraku."


	5. Chapie Four: Kidnapped!

Thank you, once again, ArizonaBay, for reviewing. You were the only one. &tear&

Oh well, next time, right? On ward!!!!!!!!!!!

The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My Demon Lord: Chapie Four: Kidnapped!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin gazed at herself in the mirror. Today was her 18th birthday and, as her Sesshomaru-sama promised, her first ball. Her Lord had even invited his brother, his mate and pack.

The butterflies in her stomach made her hope this night went by fast. Looking at the dress Sesshomaru-sama had ordered made just for her on this night made her even more uncomfortable. The sky blue top was similar to that of a corset except for the one inch straps that went from the top of the thing to the back and criss-crossed across her bare back. Attached to the bottom of the corset was the skirt part. Navy blue and ankle length the silk shifted like water around her legs every time she moved. Flat navy blue shoes finished off the dress.

One of the maids had braded small pieces of hair on each side of her head and connected it in back, over the rest of the bluish-black tresses that were left to cascade across her back all the way to her waist.

Rin sighed and closed her eyes, trying to imagine the ball in all its glory. Failing, she opened her eyes again and waited for her Sesshomaru-sama to collect her. He had insisted on being her escort.

A nock on her door made her instinctively gasp her crimson cape and cover herself. "Come in." She knew her voice was low and uncertain. The door opened and her Sesshomaru-sama glided in. He was wearing his usual Lordship garments, except for the boa that normally occupied his wide shoulders. The boa he left behind for this night.

"Come Lady Rin." Sesshomaru-sama gave her a small smile and held out his right hand. Smiling broadly Rin gave him her left hand and walked over to him. It was as if her Lord had eyes for only her. Rin blushed under his intense gaze and the scar on her cheek itched. She knew the ugly red wound showed bright in contrast to her skin. She raised the hand not occupied with his and reached to cover it, but Sesshomaru was faster. Raising his own hand and covering the scar. Feeling his yokai energy rise, Rin could almost see it as it was directed to the hand covering her cheek. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and concentrated.

When he opened his eyes and let his hand fall from the soft skin of her face, the scar was no more. Rin turned and gazed at herself in the mirror again. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Her voice was awed and smile glamorous.

"A gift." He gave another small smile back. Offering his arm, which she gladly took, and they left for the ball.

The ball room was large and oval shaped with lush drapery that covered the only window in the eastern corner. In the morning it was a beautiful sight to behold. An array of orange, crimson, and other colors.

The Western Lord appeared at the top of the stair case. The yokai in the ballroom halted their movement and gazed at the pair. Slowly, they made their way down the stairwell. As they made each yokai bowed, the servants and noble alike. Except Inuyasha and his pack.

The half-demon smirked as they neared and allowed his mate and four children run to met them. "Hi, Uncle Sesshomaru!" Shippo, Ryoko, InuTaoru, and Daemon (Inuyasha's daughter and three sons) greeted their uncle.

"Happy Birthday Rin." Kagome smiled, showing off the pair of fangs she got when she mated Inuyasha. Rin smiled back and laughed, happy to see her best friend and the little ones she had come to love. The rest of Inuyasha's pack (Sango, Miroku and their five) stood by and watched as pleasantries were made, not as comfortable as the rest of the small "family."

"Uncle Sesshomaru?" Little seven-year-old Ryoko asked. The Demon Lords gaze turned to his niece. She smiled at him even as his eyes stayed emotionless. "Where's your boa, Uncle Sesshomaru?" Ryoko loved her uncles boa. Sometimes, if she was good, he would let her borrow it to sleep with whenever they came to visit. With her sky blue eyes and silver hair that went to the middle of her back she looked like an angel. Her dog ears stood up in interest to what her uncle would say.

"Yeah, Uncle Sesshomaru!" InuTaoru added. Five-years-old and twin to Daemon they both had shoulder length bluish-black hair and amber eyes. Their dog ears twitched back and forth, trying, unsuccessfully, to take in every sound in the ballroom. A 17-year-old Shippo just stood and smiled at his uncle and Rin before being asked, by a random female yokai, if he wanted to dance. Smiling politely he nodded in the positive and left without hearing his uncles answer.

The twins and their older sister smiled at their uncle, even when he didn't in return. Kagome smiled instead and shushed her young before hugging Rin. Ignoring the growl that came from her brother-in-law. Having learned the Inulanguage she knew it was only a possessives sound.

"Wow Rin! You're 18 already! You know," Kagome's smile became sly as she detached herself from her adoptive sister. "I was your age when i mated Inuyasha." Rin blushed and sent a quick glance over at Sesshomaru. Kagome, the every catching one (cough cough), saw the glance and smiled before taking her two boys by each of their hands.

"They've been complaining about going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." Rin nodded and watched Kagome leave before turning to Ryoko. "Hay, little one. Care for a dance?" Ryoko smiled big and nodded enthusiastically. They left just as a new song started. Inuyasha watched them before turning toward his brother.

"So Brother... You going to take her as your mate?" Inuyasha- ever the blunt one. Sesshomaru gave him a look then glided away.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes.'"

Yumi arrived with her father, the Lord of the Southern Lands. She wore an knee length tight pink kimono that didn't have sleeves and her hair was in a bun. When she saw Sesshomaru alone she smiled and lead her father over to the Western Land owner.

"This is the Southern Lord Kitasho... my father." Sesshomaru gave a small nod in recognition.

"If you'll excuse me. I have an previous engagement." And just like that he left. Sesshomaru searched with his heightened senses to find his chosen. He found her by the drinks, laughing with Ryoko. As if she could feel his presents, her head shot up and their eyes met. Her head cocked and she smiled as he glided closer.

Sesshomaru's eyes, unwillingly, left Rin's face to gaze down at his niece. "Can you find your father, Ryoko?" The small hanyou looked curious for a second then lightly sniffed the air obviously and smiled. "Yeah." Her uncle nodded and his eyes went back to his chosen. "Do go to him." Only after an "Ok" from Ryoko and he felt her leave did Sesshomaru smirk.

"Are you enjoying yourself Sesshomaru-sama?" He have a small nod and just gazed at her. "Do you think, Rin, that it is time to remove your cape?" She gave him a curious look then gazed down. Recognition came across her face as did a light blush.

"Hai, hai. Of course." Chuckling, Rin undid the button that connected the cape and removed it, revealing her in the dress _he_ had picked out for her. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before going back to the original size. She was stunning.

Sesshomaru extended his arm and bowed before Rin. "Would my Lady care to dance?" To keep herself from gasping, after all when would _this_ ever happen again, Rin took the offered arm.

Smiling she followed him to the dance floor that was in the middle of the room. Turning, he faced her and wrapped his left arm around her waist. She laid her right hand on his left arm. The slow beat filled their bodies. Slowly, they glided across the dance floor. Their souls together, their bodies molding into one. Gracefully, like water, they went. The arm around her waist tightened and she was pulled flush against a body Rin had dreamed of since she was twelve.

The time that passed was irrelevant to them, so when Inuyasha and Kagome came to them with thoughts to leave to, surprised was an understatement. "Sesshomaru we've been here for hours. Kagome and the kids need to get home and sleep." The Demon Lord gave a small nod. "May the winds guide you and your pack safely, my brother." Inuyasha gave a small bow and turned to leave, however before he could even take a step he heard he brothers voice behind him. "Halt. Wait until after the announcement, please... Oh, It's another girl." Inuyasha's smile went large.

With a "woop" the half-demon picked up his mate off her feet, and swung her around. The pregnant woman laughed and wrapped her arms around her mates neck. "I love you Inuyasha." Everyone at the ball stopped to stair at them. "I love you to Kagome." Both turned to Sesshomaru and their smiles just couldn't leave their faces. "What's this about an announcement brother?" The Demon Lord nodded and turned toward the staircase, pulling along a confused Rin. Said Human heard a gasp and turned to see Yumi with a shocked look on her face. No doubt from the lack of wound on her cheek.

"Lords and Ladies." Not once did Sesshomaru's voice raise, yet every eye was on him and not one sound was ushered. "On this occasion I have decided to introduce my chosen." As one everyone gasped. "Come forward Rin."

The surprised and confused human glided forth and stood at the Demon Lords right. "Behold, my chosen." The room was absolutely silent, all in shock. They all had thought from the Western Lords obvious hatred of humans that they would not have a repeat of his late father. Although they had no doubt that the human was powerful, able to defeat even higher class yokai. Rin, herself, almost couldn't move as she stood shell-shocked, gazing up at her Lord.

'Is Sesshomaru-sama serious? _I'm_ his chosen?' Tears filled her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama?" The Demon Lords gaze fell on her and his head have a small and slow shake. "Sesshomaru." The tears fell at the permission and she smiled. Laughing, Rin threw herself in her Lords arms.

"Sesshomaru."

Seething, Yumi paced back and forth in her room. "How can the bastard pick such a vial creature over _me_?!" Hissing under her breath she stopped and stomped her feet like an angry child.

"Arg!"

A figure stood in the darkest corner and watched her, unnoticed.

"I take it you failed to attract his attention."

Caught by surprise Yumi gave off a yelp before she saw who it was and resumed growling.

"It doesn't matter. They're not mated yet and she's going to be gone soon anyway, right?!"

The figure chuckled. "Of course, Yumi-sama. Of course."

"He picked me." Back in her Room draped in a red sleeping kimono, Rin sighed and collapsed on her bed. She gazed up at her ceiling and couldn't stop smiling. "He chose me. I'm his chosen." Rin got back up and continued to bounce around the room, hardly tired after the announcement that changed her life.

She didn't see the pods that entered her room thru the only window, or when they opened, causing gas to cover the room. Drowsily, the human crashed back on the bed and smiled even as her eyes dropped and her body relaxed.

A womanly figure walked into the room thru the opened buoyancy doors. Her face was adorned in a mask and her hair up in a bun. Slowly, as to not alert any of the "sleeping" guests, the figure reached up and took hold of a feather in her hair. When it came loose from her bun it grew until it was roughly big enough to carry the woman.

Scooping up the younger woman on the bed, blanket and all, she made her get away.

&&&&&&&&&& (R)(R)(R)(R)(R)(R)(R)(R)(R)(R)(R)(R)(R)

Yes, yes. I know it's short, but... i thought it was good. lol


	6. Chapie Five: Games of the Heart Part 1

I decided to be REALLY nice to ya'll and give you another chapter without the wait.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! And the hyperness continues!!!!! I would, once again, like to blame thired period (I love you Ricardo and Sean!!!!!!!) for any hypernessessessessess that goes down!

Now! Onward cadets!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mikaylamillward: thank you very much. I like the poem too. And to think, A made that up in about 10 senonds! hehehe. Yes, obviously (since this IS the next chapter) more to the story. 10 chapters all together, an epilogue, and an epilogue poem. YAY!!!!!!!!!!

No, i do not (and can not as I am out of money) own or operate any Inuyasha character. oh poo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My Demon Lord: Chapie Five: Games of the Heart Part 1

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Golden eyes flew open and searched the room. Something was wrong. Sniffing, Sesshomaru sat up and removed his covers.

She was gone!

Roaring in out rage there was only a flash of silver and he was at her door. It flew open and he glided in. The sheets were rumpled and her scent was stale. Growling, the Demon Lord turned to the doors that lead to his chosen's balcony. There was another scent. A distinct scent. A familiar scent.

Sesshomaru's growl increased in volume and his eyes bled crimson.

"Naraku." 

Rin's eyes quickly searched the cell she was being kept in. It would have felt inviting if she hadn't known she was currently in the hands of her Lord's enemy. The full bed had a lush sky blue blanket on it and the rest of the room held dark wooden furniture that looked very expensive. The dresser carried a large mirror that reflected her image as she gazed into it.

She had no idea how long she was out, but the only window on the eastern wall indicated it was about midday. Her Sesshomaru-sama should be on his way to retrieve her. Just the thought of her mate sent shivers up her spine. He must be very angry. He doesn't like it when something happens without his knowledge, and this was definitely without his knowledge. A horrifying roar pierced the silence, and Rin's eyes widened in fear.

"It seems your mate has awakened." Rin spun around to face the owner of the voice. It was a female demon that Rin recognized. She remembered the Wind Yokai had come to visit her Demon Lord a couple times. Rin also remembered that she was a total whore.

"You're right, and he doesn't sound happy." She smirked and stood in the middle of the room, in case she needed to attack. The Wind Yokai- Kagura, that was her name- just stood there in the door frame.

"It doesn't matter if he's happy or not. He will never find you." The Yokai woman laughed as she walked out of the door. The "clunk" of the lock echoed ominously through the room. Rin growled low in her throat and turned toward the window.

"Sesshomaru... Please find me fast."

Rage flowed from him and every yokai could feel it. The servants shed and scurried when he entered the room. Even Jaken refrained from being in his Lord's presence for a long period of time. The toad had learned never to get in Lord Sesshomaru's way, the hard way. Jaken shuttered when his thoughts turned to what his Lord had done to him.

Sitting in the library, Sesshomaru read over a book that was Rin's favorite. His gaze shot up when he heard light footsteps enter. Yumi glided in with a smirk on her face. "My Lord." She bowed slightly. "No word from my Father. You ward is not in the Southern Lands." 

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and before Yumi could blink she was slammed against the library wall. Book shelves pressed into her back and Sesshomaru's hand squeezed her windpipe, cutting off her air flow.

"I smell your triumph... Know this; Rin is my chosen. No other will take her place. No other will be my mate. If my mate is not found, no one will live." The Demon Lord took great satisfaction in the fear radiating off the female. Eyes still faintly red, Sesshomaru released her and, as she slid to the floor, turned his attention to Jaken. The small green creature shook under his master's gaze.

"Prepare Ah-Un. I wish to search the lands myself."

Yumi glided back and forth in her room, growling every so often when she got to a wall. "... That bitch... Just wait ward, Sesshomaru will be mine. As well as the Western Lands. No matter what he says, he will be my mate." Quickly, she packed a couple garments and some feminine things. 

"Sesshomaru-sama! Oh Sesshomaru-sama. My Lord! Wait up my Lord." Said Demon Lord halted in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder. The delicate female Demon smiled at him and giggled. "My Lord. I have decided to look for... the ward with you." Smile still in place, Yumi sensually glided to him. "After all, you might have need of my... services." Sesshomaru merely turned back around and continued walking.

"This Sesshomaru does not believe you will be required." Jaken, still at his master's feet, laughed and whipped his Staff of Heads in her direction. "Yeah, woman! Your services aren't required!" Yumi hissed at the toad, but continued to walk along side the Demon Lord.

Two days passed in this way, awkward silence with the only sound being Jaken's heavy footsteps. That night the group stopped by a river. Yumi laid her things down and turned to Sesshomaru, rapidly blinking.

"I will go bathe this night... For I feel a little dirty." The implied sexuality was thick in her voice, but it didn't seem to faze the Inu Lord. He merely sat by a large tree with it to his back, not even bothering to make a fire. Jaken found the softest ground and instantly fell asleep. Yumi growled in frustration and left with her bathing supplies.

An hour passed with no sign of the female yokai returning. Sesshomaru held back a sigh, stood up, and searched for his chosen's sensai. That little fact was the only reason a Demon Lord such as himself tolerated... an annoyance.

The Western Lord remembered her father, a yokai not fit to rule. He was a wretched creature who cared for nothing of the yokai or humans he ruled over. Lord Kitasho had wanted to join forces with Sesshomaru, even presented his only daughter for marriage, as a gift. But Sesshomaru had refused. Lord Kitasho's army was inadequate at best, and the spoiled brat of a daughter had not sparked any interest in him.

Sesshomaru made his way past the growing trees and plant life. Yumi was standing, nude, on the river side. Fresh from the rapids the water glistened across her porcelain skin. Her ample breasts hung and swayed as she moved over to a large boulder that was stationed beside her. However, to the Demon Lord's surprise, her seducer's body stirred nothing in him. Not even his cock jumped at the sight of her nude body, whereas just seeing any skin on Rin roared his body to life.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't expect you." The seductive purr did nothing to squash the distaste in his mouth at the lack of modesty. Rin would have blushed prettily and tried to cover herself, however this harlot ran her hands over her bosom and the triangle of hair between her legs as if he wasn't there. It was meant to make him lust for her body.

But it didn't, and all he lusted to do was rip her head off.

Sesshomaru growled, turned, and glided away before he lost himself and Rin lost a sensai.

The sound of a frustrated roar filled the forest and woke Jaken.

"Damn you Sesshomaru! Damn you!" Said Demon Lord smirked coldly and placed himself where he was originally stationed. Jaken sputtered, looked at his Lord, then laid down and went back to sleep.

Yumi stormed into the camp sight, still dripping in both senses. "Why Lord? Why?" 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. The cold smirk still in place. "I have a chosen. I will not disrespect her because there is a warm body near when she is far." Yumi growled and her frustration scream was heard for miles around.


	7. Chapie Six: Games of the Heart Part 2

I don�t own anything! Promise. I only an in use of the Inuyasha names and bend them for my own amusement! Wahahahahahahaha!

My Demon Lord: Chapie Six: Games of the Heart Part 2

WARNING: may contain explicit content not suitable for younger readers.

A small body lay, spread-eagle on a round, stone table. Her amber eyes unnervingly moved over every object in the small dank room. It had no windows and no other furniture but for the stone table and a small wooden table at the right side. Sharp objects were lain innocently on top the wooden table. But the small human knew how horrible those instruments could be.

Cuts, bruises, and wounds covered the fair skin of the young adult. Rins eyes were red and puffy, a sure sign of the tears that had fallen. The warm clothes she once wore now hung over her most private parts in scraps. Blood dripped from the most recent wounds and the stench of it filled the air.

It had been three months since she last saw her Sesshomaru-sama. Three months since she last saw her mate. That thought angered her and she tried to pull her arms, then screamed when the cuffs bit into her wrists, reopening the blood flow from those particular cuts. Naraku had made sure she stayed alive these months. Feeding her and allowing her to sanitize the deep cuts.

Tears soaked her eyes and ran down the familiar path of her small cheeks. The pain was great and almost blinded her to everything else. The only exit, a thin metallic door, opened, and in its place stood the sadistic bastard himself. His smile didn't reach his eyes and was cold. Just like all the other times. The growl in her throat became a whimper as he approached her chained form. She didn't move, just stiffened her body. His laugh sent a shiver of fear up her spine.

"Now, now, child. If you do that, what I planed for today will hurt more then it's supposed to." He pulled turned toward the wooden table, his back to her so she couldn't see what he was playing with. When he turned back around in his hand was a large metal... stick. It was about thirteen inches in length, one inch in width, and had a smooth, round tip. What was he going to do with that? Hit her? Naraku walked all the way around the table until he stood between her open legs.

"This will hurt a little... But if you're a good girl, you may like the end. Kagura!" The wind demoness walked through the open doorway, then closed it as soon as she was clear. "Yes, Naraku?" Her voice was cold and emotionless, the same as her face. "You know what to do." She nodded, took the stick and his place by her feet. The male demon took a seat in a chair Rin hadn't seen. Curious, she kept watching him. Her eyes widened when he unwrapped his draw string and let his pants fall. Mostly everything was similar as her own body, but for the... thing between his legs.

Rin wasn't as naive as most people thought. She knew what that... thing was. It was just... She didn't want to see or be anywhere near his. Cold hands on her thighs made her tense and look down. Kagura removed the piece of cloth around her most private part and Rin grew more nervous.

The wind mistress positioned the stick near where her monthly blood came from. Fear overwhelmed her. Yes, Rin knew what went on between a male and a female. Her hopes of being with Sesshomaru making her run to her books for knowledge. Knowledge is what she recovered.

The cold of the metal stick sent a shiver of fear all the way down Rin's spine. Then she felt it stretching her. The uncomfortable feeling overwhelmed her body. Then came the pain. The blinding pain. Throughout the torture sessions, Naraku had never even made her whimper, but this pain trumped the others.

It was like she was being ripped in two. Rin yelped, then screamed as loud as she could. The stick made its way out then in again, scraping her insides and making it worse. When she glanced at Naraku his hands were around his length and were pumping. The bliss on his face made her sick.

When they left, Rin strained herself to see the dried blood that caked her thighs. Tears continued to flow as she silently wept for her lost innocence.

&$&$&$&$

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I�m moved greatly.

More will be up today since I haven�t updated in a loooooooong time. 


	8. Chapie Seven: Rescue Me!

I, once again, own no Inuyasha characters. Sadly.

&&&

My Demon Lord: Chapie Seven: Rescue Me!

The sun slowly rose in the Eat and Sesshomaru watched the colors flash across the sky, an array of beauty. Rin always loved the dawn. A low growl was heard to his right and he turned to watch his mates sensai trudge up to him.

"Why are we still out here? It's been four months! Just give up already." Still growling she sat on a large rock that was next to him. The Demon Lords own growl answered back and his eyes flashed red.

"I will have my chosen." Yumi shivered in fear and dropped the subject, instead turning her gaze to Jaken. "Why did we have to take the toad?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, just continued walking with said frog yokai at his right.

Suddenly the Western Lord stopped and slowly turned his head to the right. A growl escaped his throat. "I smell my chosen�s blood." Faster then even Yumi could see, Sesshomaru was gone. Following the scent for miles until he was upon a castle. It was located between two mountains and held a dark aura around it.

Growling, Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as he begun changing into his Inu form. Before the transformation could be completed, he closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. His losing control would not help Rin, he must be in control. Slowly, his body contracted back to it's "human" form.

The Demon Lord opened his eyes and glided to the front gate. Calmly he raised his right hand and called on his yokai energy. The pail appendage glowed a green color as his Dokkaso (poison flower claws) was willed. Gliding toward the door, the Inu-yokai took two swipes in the "X" shape then stepped back. The wooden door fell easily.

Inside stood a figure in the mists of darkness. Hair in a bun and two feathers for decoration, Kagura faced the Western Lord's fury on her own. Literally shaking in fear, the wind mistress held her fan in front of her face.

"Welcome to our humble domain, Sesshomaru-sama. This way please." Faster then her eyes could follow, The Demon Lord stood before her with his Dokksao at her throat.

"Where's my chosen?" The words barely made it through his teeth and around his growling. Her fan dropped and her eyes plainly shown her fear. "Take me too her." He dropped the female yokai and watched as she struggled to keep standing. Slowly, Kagura got her bearings and nodded her head.

A long hall stretched on. Sesshomaru fallowed the wind mistress as unwanted thoughts entered his mind. Would his chosen be the same woman he... fell in love with? Growling louder, he banished his thoughts. This was his chosen. This was his Rin.

They came to a door that was medium size, with metal bolts. Kagura took the handle and opened it. Inside was a large room with a throne like chair on the opposite side of the door. Sitting on said chair was Naraku, with Rin on his lap. Unrelenting rage flew thru the Demon Lord as he watched his chosen- his Rin- sit uncomfortable on the Hanyou�s lap.

The growling, that never ceased, came with full force. Sesshomaru's eyes didn't flash red, they bleed crimson and glared at Naraku with visible bloodlust. The black haired man just smirked and tilted Rins head. That was the first time, in four months, that the Western Lord looked into the eyes of his chosen. Happiness was first, then shame and embarrassment covered all other emotions.

Sesshomaru let his blood red eyes travel over Rin's body. She no longer wore her sleeping kimono, instead was covered in a black one. The startling contrast between her too pale skin and the dark fabric was astounding. The kimono didn't have sleeves and that gave everyone a perfect view of the cuts that married the skin of her arms. His hooded gaze traveled up to her swan neck, looking for something that was not there. If he had been his younger brother, he might have actually sighed in relief. The hanyou had not marked her.

The scent of innocent blood filled his nostrils. Continuing his journey, Sesshomaru's eyes went down to take in the fact that the kimono stopped mid thigh, reveling the scarred skin of her legs. Blood tinkled down said legs to her bare feet.

The Demon Lord lifted his hooded eyes to the hanyou behind her. The wretches hands were all over his mate. Squeezing her breast and stroking her bare thigh. Mocking the Inu-yokai that may be near, but was still very far away. The hand slid higher and said yokai watched as the human stiffened, her eyes widening and tears began to shape.

Shame overcame most of the emotions in her amber orbs and the tears dropped to the cold floor. Sesshomaru shook with the anger and rage coursing thru his veins. How dare this wretched creature touch his chosen. His mate.

Then, the hanyou slipped. He bent his head, fangs clear, to Rins neck. The black eyes fell from the yokai and that was the time to attack. Silently, Sesshomaru called on his Dokksao, and used his agility. He was there before the abomination touched Rins fair skin. Growling, the Demon Lord grabbed Naraku�s chin and watched, in satisfaction, as skin began to melt off. The Hanyou�s scream of pain fell of deaf ears, not even Kagura dared venture into the room while Sesshomaru was in his fit of rage.

Naraku dropped the human and she fell, limp, to the cold floor like a rag doll. The skin fell off his bones similar to liquid and soon Rin was covered in it.

She felt her self move and a warm hand brushed her right cheek. The human gathered up her energy and moved her head to gaze up at her Lord. Her savior. Her mate. He was crouched down on his left knee and looked at her with the softest eyes she's seen on him. "Are you unhurt, mate?" Closing her eyes, Rin savored those words.

"Sesshomaru." Parched lips formed the words. His own lips frowned as he took in the condition of her face. Rin knew he saw her scars and wounds. Shamed, she cast her eyes down, until strong fingers cupped her chin and brought it back up to stair strongly into her eyes. Gold connected with amber.

All at once her emotions swam to the surface. Tears flowed down her scarred check, burning them and creating more. The small female launched herself into her Lords arms. Sesshomaru hesitated then wrapped the strong appendages around her delicate frame. Her body was frail and malnourished. The Inu-yokai could see her bones pressing tightly against her skin.

"Sesshomaru?" His golden eyes lay on her. Giving the young human his full attention.

"Can we go home... Please?" The Demon Lord gave a small smile and nodded his head once.

"As you wish Rin."

&&&

Naraku looked up as one of his "clones" suddenly was engulfed in a blue flame. With a sigh he turned back to the Inu-yokai female in front of him. She appeared to be nervous as she, too, turned from the dancing blue flames.

"I ask you again Yumi-sama; why should I allow you to live?" The royal yokai bristled at the word "allow", but didn't say anything. This man may be a hanyou, but he held extraordinary power.

"I can still kill the human brat... I just need to issue a challenge." Naraku raised one black eyebrow in question. Yumi cleared her throat and used the voice she reserved for servants and those below her.

"A challenge is when one female yokai and a chosen mate fight to win over the male yokai. Usually, it's the males that do this, but females can issue it as well. I'll kill her during our match and Sesshomaru will be my mate. Giving you power over the Western Lands." The hanyou nodded and looked strait into her eyes.

"Don't lose. You're life is what I will take."


	9. Chapie Eight: Fight For the Right

I own nothing! 

My Demon Lord: Chapie Eight: Fight For the Right

Rin lay in her soft bed with her back to the wall and the covers all the way up to her chin. Three months had passed since her Sesshomaru-sama had saved her from that hell hole Naraku called his house. The delicate human could still feel the wretches hands upon her. Touching, caressing.

With a cry Rin shot up. Gasping for air she fumbled with the blanket, moving the fabric so her legs could dangle over the side of her bed. Slowly, her breathing evened out and she could finally grasp where she was. Giving a startled sob/laugh she jumped out of the bed, ran to the door, and flung it open. The great hall greeted her, it's warm interior almost mocking after her nightmare.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes Rin mentally prepared herself for the journey to Sesshomaru-sama's room all the way down the hall. She walked on the balls of her feet and made no noise as she made herself move. One foot at a time. The kimono she wore was white and went down to her ankles, with long sleeves. Her bare feet were cold against the marble floor and her long hair was unbound, falling randomly around her body all the way down to her thighs.

It didn't take long to reach the wooden door of her Lords privet room. But, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to knock. For three months she had been home, Sesshomaru hadn't left her side except for personal time and sleep. But, her Sesshomaru-sama didn't sleep. He didn't need to. The Demon Lord was power incarnate.

That was why shame rocked her small frame. Her Lord had defeated the hanyou Naraku so easily. Where she, with all her education and sensei�s, hadn't even scratched him. The wretched man had even touched her. Where she was once pure, now she was tainted with that mans lust.

Grinding her teeth together, Rin forced her tiny fist to knock on the door. Silence stretched a full moment before the young woman heard her love. "Enter." Smiling softly, Rin opened the door and walked in. Sesshomaru-sama's room was similar to the library, with books lining the walls and one desk in the center of everything. Sitting at the desk was her Lord.

He looked up when she entered. Amber eyes clashed with gold. "It is late Rin... why are you up?" The small human smiled at her Lord. "Is it alright if I stay with you this night, Sesshomaru-sama?" The Demon Lord allowed a ghost of a smile to widen his lips and to lighten his eyes.

"Come Rin." The black haired woman gave a small sigh of relief and closed the door behind her. Slowly she glided over to her Lords bed, lifted the sheets, and got in. When she was a small child, Rin had done this many times. Her Lord always let her stay.

The small woman laid her head on the fluffy pillow and closed her eyes. Her Lords scent surrounded her and calmed her nerves enough to allure her into a deep sleep. A slumber her body had missed for seven months.

Sesshomaru watched as his chosen breathing evened out. Her back was to him, giving him her complete trust. Humbled, The Demon Lord looked back down to the map on the desk. The Western land�s soldiers were in the perfect position to strike the Southern lands. Sighing, his gaze turned back to Rin. His Rin. Giving up his inner struggle, Sesshomaru pushed back his chare and accompanied his chosen in his bed.

&&&

Hands touching, caressing, gliding over her skin. Slight fear came to her mind before the allure of skin on skin contact overcame all senses. Claws lightly grazed over said sensitive skin of her stomach, causing chills in their wake. "Sesshomaru..." The moan paused the caress and she whimpered.

The hands grabbed her upper arm loosely and turned her so she was now facing her Lord. His golden eyes seared her with lust and desire. Slowly, she lifted her right hand and cupped his pale stripped cheek. The contrast between his pale skin and her darkened skin was barely a fleeting thought, as his left arm wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her closer. The hand connected to the arm moved under her kimono to touch the flesh of her back.

"Sesshomaru." Slowly, the distance melted away and Rin found herself closing her eyes, her heart beating faster with each passing moment. His lips gently pressed on hers as his hand on her back pushed her body even closer. Sesshomaru's other arm also came around so she felt surrounded by her yokai.

Then his lips began moving. At first it felt weird, him massaging her lips with his and she almost pulled away. But Rin wanted to be closer to her Sesshomaru-sama. So she lifted both arms and circled her lords neck. This opened her body for pale stripped hands. Moaning, she opened her mouth when he nipped at her bottom lip and her yokai took advantage. Sliding his tong in and tasting the honey sweetness.

He nipped her lower lip again. Rin gasped at the pain/pleasure. The new sensation of his foreign thong in her mouth began to get comfortable. Rin pulled away and panted. Her heart was pounding hard against her rip cage and the air around her was too heavy. "Sesshomaru." The small frame shifted and at once she was pressed against the long thick pole by her thigh.

Finally, Rin opened her eyes and gazed back at her loves lust filled ones "Sesshomaru?"

"We'll finish this when we are alone." Confusion replaced the sheen of desire in her orbs before she shrieked as the door was suddenly smashed open. Yumi stood in the doorway, her eyes bleeding red and fangs hanging heavily over her lower lip. "You!" The demoness pointed one clawed finger at Rin. "I issue a challenge!"

&&&

Rin stood in the middle of a meadow wearing her fighting kimono. The fabric was completely black with no sleeves and went down to her knees. Confusion shown in her eyes as she gazed across the grass to the demoness, Yumi. Said yokai crouched, completely naked, in a fighting stance. She growled and glared at the human girl.

"This is a challenge, ward. Fight!" Stung by the word "ward" Rin crouched and steadied her balance. The demoness was the first to move.

Her fist aimed for Rins face at the same moment her knees went for the humans side. The small frame glide like water around the limbs and flipped around the larger body. Yumi growled and quickly turned to met the attack at her back. Grabbing the small fist midair and twisting it. Rin gave a small cry of pain before she let her arm fallow the hand. Her other arm came around and slapped the other woman.

The female yokai let out an annoyed yelp before beginning to attack again. Every punch, every kick was either caught or dodged and it was irritating Yumi. Growling, she called on her yokai speed and back handed the human. Rin rubbed her right cheek and tried to stop the stinging. Fine, if that's the way it's going to be...

Letting out a cry of pain, Yumi reeled back and gazed down at the knife that was sheathed to the hilt in her body. Blood slowly seeped out the wound and surround the metal. Disbelief clouded her eyes as they turned toward the human.

"H-how? How? I-i'm the Southern P-princess. Sessho-" She coughed and blood trickled down the side of her mouth. Slowly the light in her eyes dimmed and her body first dropped to her knees, then her head hit the ground. Rin watched as the yokai dropped and turned to her Lord. He stood a bit off to the side, watching them. Watching her.

"Come mate." And she went.


	10. My Demon Lord: Epilogue

And, thus, we end with me still owning nothing.

&&&

My Demon Lord: Epilogue

The sun rose over the Eastern mountains, spreading a multitude of colors across the blue sky. Red entangled with orange and yellow glowed in between. The light touched a large castle located in the center of the Western Lands.

A scream was heard, followed, closely, by a baby's wail.

Rin gazed down at the bloody bundle in Kagome's arms. Pointed ears played pick-a-boo in a mass of silver hair, and golden eyes were wide with amazement. Unlike the baby's father, the bundle had no colored markings on the skin. Kagome smiled and washed the child off in a water bin, wrapped it in a blanket, and handed it off to its mother.

"Congratulations Sister... It's a boy." Happy tears began falling from bright amber eyes. A choked laugh was pulled from the immortals throat. She didn't hear his footsteps, but Rin knew her mate was near. Slowly, her gaze traveled their child to her Sesshomaru.

Said Demon Lord stood, shell-shocked, staring at the child in her arms. The tiny baby's eyes rapidly switched from his mothers face to his fathers. Small arms reached out toward the male. Sesshomaru was so shocked, he didn't notice when his brother's mate slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

With no sudden movements, the Inu-yokai glided toward his mate and son. Slowly, he picked up the bundle and stared into similar golden eyes.

"Kaden... His name is Kaden." More tears fell from Rin's eyes as she smiled and nodded. They both watched their son make a grab for his fathers silver hair.

"Kaden... My strong warrior."


	11. My Demon Lord: Epilogue: Poem

My Demon Lord: Epilogue: Poem 

You can see

You can feel

You can hear

My heart beating still

I'm here for you

My protected

My shield

My Demon Mate

If you will

I'm here for you

My heart beating still

I walk beside you

And gaze at the trail in the road

My soul calls to yours

I'm here for you

Since I'm older

You know

What it is

That you feel

I'm here for you

My protector

My shield

My Demon Mate

If you will

&&&

Tis the end. I can hardly believe it! Wow. I still, sadly, own nothing. Now let me cry over my nonowning in peace.


End file.
